


Wake Up Call

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shouldn’t be his life. But he was so glad that it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet and and dumb and I will never stop writing scenes of Damian being an annoying child and waking up his sappy dads. NEVER. Supplemental listening is anything by the band Lullatone. Do yourself the damn favor.

Being a light sleeper came with the territory. Of being a vigilante. Of being a dad. Of having a tiny, little, amazing family to protect.

So it was no surprise when Dick was tugged from the throws of sleep, by a sound in the kitchen. The scuff of a chair, the sound of the fridge. Little footsteps coming back the hallway.

He sensed Jason didn’t hear any of it, and that was fine. Heavens knew that a full night of no nightmares was a night Dick never wanted to wake Jason from. Not to mention Jason had admitted once, ages ago, that he tended to sleep deeper when he felt safe. And, with no correlation, he _claimed_ , when Dick was around.

Well, when it was put _that_ way.

Dick didn’t open his eyes, even when he felt the comforter shift. Pull towards the end of the bed. When he heard a grunt, and then something land softly by his toes.

He just waited, as Damian climbed onto the bed. As he navigated his and Jason’s tangled legs, and crawled up between them. Dick heard the puff of a coloring book landing between their pillows. Some colored pencils. Felt the fur of a stuffed animal, probably Boomerang, the husky dog, brush by his nose.

Listened to Damian crawl back down the bed, and suddenly: smelled a bagel. Felt a jar be leaned against his stomach, then the blankets lifted just slightly.

He cracked his eyes open as Damian began to shimmy underneath the sheets between he and Jason. Watched as, once he was settled comfortably, reached for the jar. It was jelly.

And even after all these years, Dick felt his heart sing.

Dick moved a little, stayed on his side, hands still curled up under his pillow and hummed, “You okay, baby?”

Damian popped the lid open, quickly spun it loose. “Yup.”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

He tossed the lid down the bed. Picked up the bagel – no plate, and those crumbs were going to be _everywhere_. “Nope.”

“You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

Damian carefully split the bagel, then tore a piece of one of the slices off, dipping it into the jar. “Nu-uh.”

Dick glanced over at Jason, who was faced away from them, towards the door, and smiled. “Then what’re you doing in here?”

Damian took a big chomp of the bagel, chewing thoughtfully as he looked down at Dick. “Because I _like_ it in here.”

Dick knew that was Damian speak for: _because I like being with_ you _._

Dick chuckled lightly as he moved to his back. As he pushed his arm under his pillow, shifted it so he could sit up against it, just slightly, and watch Damian.

Faintly, a thought popped into his head, like it always did in moments like this. The soft moments, the quiet moments. Where it was just him and Damian, or Jason and Damian, or really, all three of them. Storytime, playtime. When they were all cuddled on the sofa together, watching cartoons. When they were putting Damian to bed, kissing him goodnight. Checking on him from the door before they went to bed themselves.

Just beyond the constant joy of how much he _loved_ them, this man and this boy, was always the thought that-

 _This should be Bruce_ , His mind whispered, as Damian turned towards him and offered him some bagel, jelly already adorning his cheeks. _This should be Talia. This should be them, being woken by their six-year-old. This should be them, loving him so much it_ hurts _._

He shook his head, and huffed a laugh when Damian offered it to Boomerang instead, lowering his voice to mimic a sound for the stuffed dog.

 _This shouldn’t be me_. He kept smiling, though, as Damian shoved the bagel into his mouth, wiped his hands and flipped the coloring book open. _But I am so glad that it is._

“Careful not to wake Baba.” Dick reminded softly, pulling the stuffed animal out of the way, placing it on the pillows above their head. Better safe than sorry, and Dick wasn’t sure if jelly stains came out in the wash. “And let’s try not to make a mess, okay? Let’s close the jelly jar when we’re done with it.”

Damian nodded absently, humming a tune. (A tune Dick knew Jason hummed, a tune Dick knew Jason learned from Talia.) He rapidly flipped through the pages for a few more minutes, before deciding on one with the image of an elephant and a penguin. Not-so-carefully, he gathered his colored pencils up, clinking them together and twisting back again, holding the bundle out to Dick. “What color, Didi? Purple or green?”

Dick smirked sleepily, leaning back against his pillow.

 _This shouldn’t be my son,_ his mind supplied as he pointed.

“Purple, definitely.”

Damian grinned brightly, dropping the rest of the pencils into the little space between his thigh and Dick’s torso. Turning back to his coloring book and scribbling the pencil across the elephant’s ear. “That’s what I thought too!”

Dick let his smile strengthen as he tilted his head, and watched Damian work with half-lidded eyes. Tuned into Jason’s deep breathing as he continued to peacefully sleep.

 _But I’m_ so glad _that he is._


End file.
